


Days

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been a little while, and she's happier with Pansy anyway, but it's still hard to believe that Harry left her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrina/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> Gift for Furrina. This fits into the same universe as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/665464/chapters/1215096).

Ginny’s still rocking back and forth on her heels nervously, even though it’s been several days and they’ve _talked_ about this, again and again, and one more talk won’t _help_.

She waits for Pansy with a worrying lip anyway, trying to look less crushed than she is. As soon as Pansy pours out of the Arithmancy classroom, she rolls her eyes, sweeping Ginny up in her arm and marching them across the corridor.

When they turn down a different hall and cross the courtyard, Ginny’s cheeks start to burn— _they’re_ there. Ginny tries to look away, but it’s too late; it’s a repeat of everything she saw on the way over. But there was no time to tell Pansy to go a different way. Harry’s lounging against a tree on the other side with his head leaning on Goyle’s shoulder, and they’re laughing about something Ginny’s frantic mind automatically assumes is her. Pansy sees all this, of course—Pansy sees everything. The next moment, they’re back inside the safety of inside walls, and Pansy pulls her quickly into an empty classroom.

“I—” Ginny starts but doesn’t finish. Pansy tugs her by the hand over to a sofa, pulling her down. Ginny shakes her head, trying to clear it. Nothing goes away, and she blurts, more furiously than she means to, “I can’t believe him! It’s barely been any time at all, and they’re already laughing it up and holding hands in public, and it’s just—it’s just—I can’t believe he left me for _Goyle_! Of all people! I mean, I knew we weren’t working out, but he left me for an _ogre!_ And he just moved on! Just like that!” She snaps her fingers even though she knows it’s obnoxious—she can’t help it. She’s a quickly boiling kettle.

Pansy just rolls her pretty eyes and grumbles, “Like you have?”

Still blushing hotly, Ginny pouts, “It isn’t the same thing.”

Pansy quirks an eyebrow. She’s deliberately contrary some days, Ginny’s sure of it. (But her period’s still two weeks off, so it could be worse.) “You were waiting for me like a lost puppy. How is that any different?”

“Because you’re gorgeous,” Ginny sniffs, raising her eyebrows challengingly. “Goyle’s _hideous_ and an _idiot_. He left me for a troll and I left him for a supermodel. Completely different.”

Pansy snorts but fails to argue. She does look vaguely flattered—Ginny smirks inside her head. Flattery is an easy way to win with Pansy; even though it’s only been a short time, Ginny’s gotten good at combating her argumentative nature. Slytherins aren’t actually that hard to deal with once you know all their buttons.

Flipping her silky hair over her shoulder, Pansy chirps, “I see your point. ...But really, are you going to sulk about this all day? Because I have a few minutes before I have to be in Transfiguration, and if you’re going to embarrass me by stalking me like that, you’re going to have to make up for it.”

Ginny rolls her eyes but nods. Really, she doesn’t know why she’s so upset. She’d always wanted Pansy, anyway—she just never had the _guts_ to do anything about it before. Now that the saviour of the wizarding world is gay, it’s a bit harder for everyone to be as judgmental. ...In a way, Ginny knows she should almost be grateful...

Pansy was the perfect person to turn to, really. There is the fact that she’s gorgeous, of course, but there’s also the fact that she’s intelligent, cunning, and the only person in Hogwarts that can truly handle Ginny’s _fire_. ...And then there’s the fact that Malfoy left her several months ago for Neville. Ginny kindly doesn’t mention that when it was Pansy freshly dumped, she was raving about it every moment she could, to anyone who would listen.

But now they have each other, and that shouldn’t matter. Ginny shakes out her anger, and Pansy leans in for a kiss; Ginny meets her halfway.


	2. Chapter 2

“They’re cute,” Luna sighs dreamily, tilting her head. Harry looks up from his textbook and can feel Gregory doing the same thing beside him. Eighth year has made those returning all the tighter, and Luna’s lunacy isn’t something he ignores anymore.

He asks, “What?” even knowing he might regret it.

“Pansy and Ginny,” Luna sighs. “I just knew they’d work. I’m very glad I sent them out together.”

“You hooked them up?” Harry inquires, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

“Mhm,” Luna nods, in her usual spacey way. “Back when we were in fourth year and Ginny was in third. I didn’t tell them it was with each other, of course—Pansy I had to send a gushing, anonymous note too, but I’d had a dream the night before that that was simply the right thing to do.”

“Back in fourth year?” Gregory repeats.

“I suppose they took some time to think about it,” Luna sighs. As though several years is a perfectly reasonable amount of time to consider a date.

“You’re good,” Gregory says in mild awe, making Harry laugh. “Did we come to you in a dream?”

“Oh, no,” Luna says, waving her hand in the air and still looking vaguely across the courtyard where Pansy and Ginny disappeared several minutes ago. “I was simply talking to Harry and he said he wondered what it’d feel like to have something fill the hole in him, so I figured he needed to try something bigger, and from walking in on you in the bathrooms last year I know you’re pretty big.”

Harry’s laugh dies into a furious blush. Luna, of course, looks completely oblivious to everything she just said and implied, but Harry and Gregory are matching tomatoes.

“Well,” Gregory mutters after a minute, “I’m glad you did.” And he turns to kiss Harry’s forehead.


End file.
